gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sugar Motta
Sugar Motta ist eine neue Schülerin an der William McKinley High School und sie war ein Mitglied der New Directions von Die Zeit deines Lebens bis Swan Song. Sie ist reich und sehr verwöhnt, dennoch untalentiert. Sie wird von Vanessa Lengies dargestellt. Biografie Staffel Drei In Das Purple-Piano Project wird sie bei der Performance von den New Directions zu We Got the Beat neugierig und will daher für den Club vorsingen. Als sie sich im Proberaum befindet, urteilt sie sofort negativ über alle und meint ebenfalls, dass sie die beste Sängerin und Tänzerin sei. Sie singt "Big Spender". Nach ihrer Performance merkt man sofort, dass sie vollkommen unmusikalisch ist, es aber nicht merkt, weil sie das Asperger-Syndrom hat. Es ist klar, dass sie nicht aufgenommen werden kann, doch Will gibt zu bedenken, dass sie immer jeden in den Club gelassen haben. Rachel macht ihm aber klar, dass sie niemals eine Chance haben werden, wenn Sugar dabei ist. Am Ende der Folge versucht Will Sugar nahezubringen, dass sie nicht singen kann, sie meint jedoch nur, dass er ein "Broadway Möchtegern" sei. In Einhornpower sitzt sie mit ihrem Vater, Al Motta, und Shelby bei Rektor Figgins im Büro. Shelby wird von ihrem Vater dafür bezahlt, dass sie mit Sugar an ihrer Seite einen zweiten Glee Club eröffnet und leitet. Jedoch findet Shelby, genau wie Will, dass Sugar nicht singen kann. Ihr Vater ist davon überzeugt, dass seine Tochter Talent hat. Figgins lässt die Bitte des Vaters durchgehen, weil er dafür gut bezahlt hat. In Irisch was los ist sie froh als Brittany und Santana den Troubletones beitreten. Sie denkt, dass die beiden ihre neuen Background Sängerinnen werden. Doch Santana weißt sie gleich in ihre Schranken, und macht ihr klar, dass sie mehr Talent hat, als Sugar es je haben wird. Shelby gesellt sich dazu und fragt nach einen Namen für den Club. Dabei kommen sie auf den Namen The Troubletones. Brittany, Mercedes und Santana gefällt der Name auch und Sugar willigt ein. Bei der Performance von Candyman tanzt und singt sie im Hintergrund. thumb|Sugar bei der Besprechung des Mash-Ups.In Böse Klatsche ist sie zusammen mit den Mitglieder von The Troubletones als auch den Mitgliedern von den New Directions im Auditorium, als Shelby und Will sie zusammen rufen. Sie hören sich deren Mash-Up Yoü and I/You and I an und sie sind alle begeistert, als sie erfahren, dass die zwei Glee Clubs gegeneinander, in einem Mash-Up Wettbewerb, antreten werden. Als Mercedes sagt, dass sie die Anführerin des Clubs sei, stimmt Sugar ihr zu und später stimmt sie dem Vorschlag für ein Adele Mash-Up zu. Sugar sagt, dass Adele großartig sei. Später am Wettkampf singen die Troubletones zusammen Rumor Has It/Someone Like You und Sugar singt im Background mit. Als Santana von der Bühne runter geht und Finn eine Ohrfeige verpasst, ist Sugar genau wie die anderen Mitglieder geschockt. In Will will singt sie zusammen mit den New Directions Mädchen und Kurt, den Song Summer Nights. Später fragt Artie sie, ob sie zusammen für Mr. Schuesters Wochenaufgaben arbeiten wollen. Doch sie denkt, er will etwas von ihr und meint, sie fände Artie süß, doch er sei nicht ihr Typ. Außerdem seien die Menschen gemein und würden über sie urteilen. Am Ende der Episode singt sie bei We Found Love mit. In Spanisches Blut ist Sugar von David Martinez Aussehen sofort überwältigt und himmelt ihn sofort wie einige andere Mitglieder, also Quinn, Kurt, Santana und Rachel, an. Sie singt tanzt im Hintergrund zu dem Song Sexy and I Know It. Sie ist ebenfalls während den anderen Performances anwesend. Dazu gehören: Don't Wanna Lose You, Bamboleo/Hero, La Isla Bonita und A Little Less Conversation. In Gorilla mit Herz stellt sie für die Regionals das fehlende Geld der New Directions für die Kostüme etc. zur Verfügung und veranstaltet eine Valentinsparty und sagt, dass nur Paare eingeladen seien, obwohl sie selbst noch in keiner Beziehung ist. Daraufhin sagt sie jedoch, dass sie nicht mehr lange Single sein wird. Rory und Artie zeigen in dieser Folge an ihr Interesse, Artie bereits in der Folge davor. Während Tina und Mike den Song L-O-V-E singen, ist zu sehen, wie die beiden Jungs ihr Geschenke machen und dabei jedes Mal versuchen sich gegenseitig zu übertreffen. Nachdem Rory den Song Home singt und meint, dass er bald wieder nach Irland muss, entscheidet sich Sugar letztendlich für Rory als ihr Date für ihre Party. In Auf dem Weg meint sie, sie würde sich selbst töten, wenn ihr so etwas wie Finn wiederfahren würde. Sie bezieht sich auf das manipulierte Bild von Sebastian Smythe. Sie ist anwesend als Will mit den New Directions darüber redet, auf was sie sich in der Zukunft freuen. Sugar sagt, sie hofft, dass ein dritter Teil von thumb "Sex and the City" veröffentlicht wird. Bei den Regionals singt sie in Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, Here's To Us und What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) im Hintergrund mit. Am Ende der Folge ist sie eine der Brautjungfern von Rachel bei deren Hochzeit. Sie wartet mit den anderen auf das Eintreffen von Quinn. Persönlichkeit Sugar Motta ist eingebildet, reich, verwöhnt und sehr von sich selbst überzeugt. Sie denkt, dass sie allen anderen überlegen ist, dabei bemerkt sie nicht, wie untalentiert und schrecklich sie ist. Sie behauptete selbst von sich, dass sie das Asperger Syndrom hat. Sie ist jedoch auch sofort zu Stelle, wenn ihre Fre unde ihre Hilfe brauchen, so hat sie mit den anderen Glee Mädchen Santana geholfen, als sie von Josh Coleman belästigt wurde und überreichte den New Directions das fehlende Geld für die Regionals. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Drei *'Big Spender' aus dem Musical Sweet Charity (Das Purple-Piano Project) 'Solos (In einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Drei *'Summer Nights' (Will will) *'Love Shack' (Gorilla mit Herz) *'Cell Block Tango' (Am Ende aller Kräfte) Trivia *Sie ist eine schlechte Sängerin, will es aber nicht wahr haben. *Sie ist sehr reich und verwöhnt. *Sugar beschreibt sich selbst als eine Mischung von Molly Shannon und New Jesery Housewives. *Sie war die zweite Person nach Becky, die in den Glee Club eintreten wollte, obwohl sie nicht singen und tanzen kann. *Sie hat selbstdiegnostiziertes Asperersyndrom da sind denk sie kann sagen was sie will. *Sie ist unmusikalisch. *Seit Die Zeit deines Lebens ist sie ein Mitglied der New Directions. *Sie ist mit Tina zusammen, dass einzige Mädchen bei den New Directions, das noch nie eine Beziehung mit Puck hatte. *In der Folge Böse Klatsche behauptet sie, dass sie wie Adele klingen würde. *Sie ist mit Brittany und Rory das einzige Glee Club Mitglied, das noch nicht geslushied wurde. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:New Directions